Exhausted
by Infinity journey
Summary: Les deux chapitre ne sont pas a associé, deux histoires OS.
1. Correction, Lisez celui ci!

Cours, encore cours, et ne t'arrête pas, c'est la seule façon de survivre.

Les tires fusaient tout autour, l'air devenait plus chaud et la seule pensée qui tournait dans sa tête depuis que tout cela a commencé, était de protéger son équipe.

Il était a l'arrière car non, jamais il ne supporterais de laisser quelqu'un derrière, peut être un peu égoïste.. Non.

Cette fois ils s'étaient bien fait avoir, ces saletés de serpents les avaient attendus par dizaines, et la seule solution avait été de fuir, encore. Ces dernières semaines avaient été difficiles, chaque mission, Ba'al étant devenu plus fort, il avait passé étonnamment une grande partie de son temps a les traquer.

Plus loin Teal'c couvrait Daniel qui commençait à taper les coordonnées de la terre sur le Dhd, ils avaient déjà fait le plus dure. Il fallait traverser cette fichue clairière.

Carter était avec lui, ils avaient été séparés du groupe quand il avait la stupide idée de poser des explosifs pour les ralentir. Ils avaient certes éliminé un certains nombre de Jaffa, mais, surpris par leur nombre, ne s'attendaient pas a être simplement ralentis.

Alors maintenant ils couraient, lui passait son temps, inconsciemment à la couvrir.

Il entendait les hurlement à l'arrière de ces monstres de guerriers, heureusement ils n'avaient pas tous la carrure de Teal'c, d'ailleurs ce dernier les attendaient à la porte, Daniel était déjà passé, sa cheville foulé l'aurait empêché de bondir au dernier moment.

C'est quand il entendit ce cris et ce poids sur lui que son cœur s'arrêta, trop concentré sur leur objectif il l'avait perdu de vu, et maintenant elle se trouvait à terre quelques centimètre de lui, inerte. Il se releva et se pencha sur elle dans l'angoisse de la retrouver sans vie. Elle avait plongé pour lui, bon sang quel idiot! Il la retourna en faisant peu attention à ses blessures, trop pressé, trop apeuré. Elle respirait, elle avait même gardé les yeux ouverts, Ils l'avaient touche dans le bas du dos, et elle perdait énormément de sang.

« Mon colonel il faut que vous partiez »

Il sourit, évidement qu'elle connaissait la réponse.

« Vous plaisantez carter! » Riant jaune.

Il la saisit par le bras et la mit sur son dos. Il recommença immédiatement à courir, il était sur qu'a quelques secondes prêts, il aurait pu sentir leurs souffles dans son dos. Cette fois il ne réfléchit plus à rien, seulement à la protéger. En se rendant compte que dans sa position elle était une cible facile. Il s'arrêta quelques secondes pour la passer à l'avant, dans ses bras, tout en ignorant l'incompréhension qu'il lisait sur son visage. Il repris sa course, comme il pouvait, la douleur dans ses genoux était atroce, il aurait du prendre sa retraite bien plus tôt bon sang.

Ses yeux se fermait, non..

« Carter! Carter! Restez avec nous! On est bientôt arrivé! »

« Mon.. »

Elle était trop faible, il pouvait le sentir, ses muscles se détendait, son corps se faisant plus lourd dans ses bras.

« Bon sang.. »

Il sentit son cœur battre plus fort, douloureusement, combien de fois cela avait-il failli arriver..

Il n'en pouvait plus, seul son mental le poussait à courir, encore. Teal'c les couvrait, seul contre 20..

Bon sang, cette fois il voyait ses limites, les voyages dans les étoiles, les combats contre des dizaines de jaffas c'est bien beau, mais à son age, pouvait-il encore protéger son équipe..

Le cris sortit de sa bouche sans qu'il ne s'en rendre compte, sa jambe était en feu, et dans la seconde qui suivit il tomba, s'étalant sur Carter, au moins elle serait encore à l'abri.. si cela pouvait encore servir à quelque chose. Cette fois il avait échouer, et dans quelques secondes, il serait a nouveau entre les mains de ba'al, et elle aussi. Mon dieu...

Il tenta de se lever, mais ses muscles ne l 'écoutaient plus, trop engourdis, épuisé..

Ils étaient perdus..

Une main le souleva par l'épaule, et même avec toute sa volonté il ne put s'empêcher de gémir de douleur. Le reste se passa très vite, Il sentit le froid étrange mais reconnaissable de la porte, et ouvrit les yeux de l'autre coté pour sortir de sa torpeur. Son sauveur, Teal'c le lâcha pour déposer Carter sur un brancard qui l'attendait déjà. Il se rattrapa à la rambarde et la regarda, si pale.

Il avait encore faillit échoué, et la perdre.. Il s'était toujours interdit de se rapprocher encore plus de Carter, car il était sur que cela les mettrait en danger, et que l'avenir de la planète, sa sécurité comptait plus que tout. Mais encore aujourd'hui ces sentiments avaient faillit lui nuire, à lui, à elle, s'il n'avait pas eu si peur qu'il lui arrive quelque chose, il aurait peut être réfléchi autrement, et combien de fois avait-il risqué sa vie pour elle, et elle combien de fois le ferait-elle pour lui, qui en plus se trouvait de plus en plus vieux..

Puis Teal'c se trouva face a lui : « Vous l'avez sauvé O'neill »

Ouai...

Il était peut être temps de passer a autre chose..


	2. Chapter 2

Des rires, une foule qui se masse par la petite porte, et les discutions qui faisaient bon train, et pourtant, il ne pouvait se sentir plus morose que par cette magnifique journée. Le soleil était le seul obstacle dans un ciel si bleu, si pure. Il lui préférais la nuit, c'était sombre, mais les quelques étoiles rendaient le tout magnifique. Des voitures passaient a la recherche d'une place. La cérémonie allait commencer. Il s'était mis a l'écart, loin de tout ce monde, appuyé sur une rambarde qui devait encercler les chevaux d'un parc a coté, ou autre chose. Il allait devoir rejoindre le reste de l'équipe, mais il lui fallait une préparation, et la cigarette qu'il avait entre les doigts n'était peut être pas la meilleur idée, mais c'était la seule qu'il avait trouvé. Pathétique, il avait crut retrouver un semblant de vie après Charly, sauver le monde, son équipe, elle... Il avait finit dans un bureau, avait abandonné les mission, et allait finir seule, avec comme seule option de la voir vivre sans lui ou s'enfuir. Peut être que cette fin lui était destinée, une punition pour ce qu'il avait fait à son fils. Voilà, cela faisait des années qu'il n'avait pas eu ce genre d'idée, et des année qu'il n'avait pas fumé non plus. La fumée avait beau se faire un chemin dans ses poumons, il ne pouvait inhiber tout ce stress, lui un grand général, ayant sauver le monde combien de fois ? 5, 6, 7 peut être, il ne comptait pas, était terrorisé parce que sa vit allait s'achever la. Voilà les idées noirs qui venaient maintenant, il avait faillit mourir plusieurs de fois, mais en sauvant la planète, en héros, la il allait finir seul et malheureux, et le pire c'est qu'il ne pouvait plus rien faire contre cela, c'était trop tard.

Des pas derrière lui le firent sursauter, comme s'il était pris en flagrant délit, mais finalement, qu'es ce que cela pouvait lui faire. Il sentit le regard que Daniel posa sur lui, et fut surpris quand il se retourna de ne pas voir de la désapprobation dans ses yeux, mais plutôt de la compassion. Il revoyait la le O'neill des premiers jours.. Cela était une bel attention, mais il ne pourrait la supporter. Les mots s'arrêtèrent dans sa gorge, il voulait s'en sortir par une blague, un diversion, mais il n'en avait pas la force. Il inspira une dernière bouffée et la jeta pour suivre l'archéologue silencieusement.

Le gravier crissait sous ses pas, et chacun d'eux faisait monter le malaise en lui. Peter Shanahan, voilà son nom, il n'avait pas pu faire autrement que le retenir... cette homme n'avait rien de grand, a première vu, mais s'il pouvait rendre la rendre heureuse, il devait être bien plus que ça. Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas ce le convaincre ? La jalousie...

L'homme se tenait devant la porte pour accueillir tout les invité. Des soldats, et de la famille, et quelques amis dont il faisait partit, le regret ne n'avoir rien fait pour changer cela avant qu'elle ne se détourne de lui l'envahis d'un coup, il fallait oublier cela, c'était bien trop tard. Elle méritait tellement mieux que lui, et si ce Pete était ce mieux, il s'y tiendrait.

Ils s'arrêtèrent tout trois devant le futur marier, Teal'c toujours si droit, Daniel lui avait se sourire qu'il avait toujours quand ils rencontrait une nouvelle civilisation, ce sourire accueillant, un peu curieux aussi. Lui se contenta de lui serrer la main, évitant les regards, et s'avança sans écouter le court échange de ce dernier et Jackson. L'église était magnifique, les allées et leurs fleurs tout autant, ces fleurs qu'elle avait oublié, du moins c'est ce qu'elle avait voulu dire, trop centré sur la mission... Teal'c était passé devant lui, lui faisait se rendre compte qu'il n'avait pas bougé depuis avant et ils avancèrent vers leurs places, si proches. Il se mit entre Daniel et Teal'c, espérant pouvoir ainsi se cacher, disparaître dans la foule, faire en sorte que cette journée passe plus vite. La salle se remplis peu a peu, des visage inconnues s'installant de l'autre coté, au bout d'une demi heure, et d'un bruit de plus en plus important du a l'impatience de l'audience, la musique commença a gronder dans la salle, oui gronder, pour lui elle ne pouvait pas sonner.

Toute la foule s'était retournée, lui ne pouvait pas, peu a peu il s'enfermait dans un bulle qui risquait de lui être fatal, peut être irrémédiable, l'humour ne suffirait plus a faire diversion.

Le Jaffa a ses coté ne s'était pas retourné longtemps, mais ce n'était pas étonnant, il était a nouveau droit , prêt a observer ce qui allait se passer devant eux.

Il vit Daniel saluer la première passante avec un sourire qu'il perçu légèrement. Pourquoi Daniel ne serait-il pas heureux pour elle ? Pourtant se sourire le perdis encore plus et Daniel dut le sentir car il se retourna vers lui. Il échangèrent un long regard, ne sachant réellement ce que pensait l'archéologue devant un air qu'il ne voyait pas souvent. Il se retourna pour fixé l'autel devant lui. Il ne bougerait plus, il fallait se concentré sur autre chose, se concentré de façon a ne pas faire de bêtise.

Il vit Cassandra prendre place sur les marche a l'avant, un sourire splendide qui se figea légèrement quand elle le salua. Pourquoi tout le monde percevait ce qu'il ne voulait pas qu'on voit ?

L'air se faisait de plus en plus rare, il ne pensait pas que se jour serait aussi terrible. Mais pourtant, ce jour lui rappelait tout ce qu'avait été sa vie, et tout ce qu'elle serait a présent, la perte...

Jacob s'était assis sur le banc devant, le ramenant a la réalité, il l'avait ramené jusqu'à devant, il la voyait de dos, les épaule nue, les cheveux était retenu en arrière décorés de quelques de fine fleur blanche. Sa robe accentuait parfaitement ses forme si fine pour finir sur un jupon large et simple, des fine bordures remontait délicatement le long de ses hanche et de son dos. Elle était parfaite...

Le prête commença a parler, faisant des éloges sur les joies de la vie en couple, des chants magnifique, trop beau pour être supportable. Ce jour était parfait, comment voudrait-elle y renoncer. Les gens se levaient, pour se rassoir, lui les suivait sans réfléchir enfermer dans sa contemplation. Parfois Daniel jouait du coude quand il ne réagissait pas, il ne pouvait plus se cacher.

Le temps se faisait trop long, interminable, il commençait a étouffer, il n'en pouvait plus. Il ne pouvait pas fuit, non pas lui le grand Général o'neill. Et pourtant quand il durent se relevé pour il ne savait qu'elle autre raison, il crut qu'il allait tourné de l'oeil, il était dans un état second et ne pouvait pas rester la à tomber comme un idiot. Il avait si chaud, et était prêt a parier que l'église n'était pourvu d'aucune aération, pourtant il passait sont temps 28 étages sous terre!

Il n'en pouvait plus, et alors que tout l'assistance était debout, et qu'elle le cacherait, il fit signe a Teal'c de le laissez passer, et tenta de se plaquer contre la banquette avant pour passé. Devant une ou deux personne se retournèrent pour grondé , dont Jacob qui se reteint, pour le regarder étonné s'en aller. Il réussit à sortir de sa ranger, et se précipiter le long de l'allée tout a droite pour partir discrètement. Il ne laissa aucune explication , et seule la grand porte qui se fermait fit retourné quelques visage dont ceux des mariers, qui ne sachant pas ce qui s'était passé se retournèrent vers le religieux.

I il pris une bouffé d'air frais, manquant de s'écrouler sur les marche de l'escalier, non il ne pouvait rester juste la. Il se traina plus loin, jusqu'à la rambarde qu'il avait vu plus tôt. Il s'amusa a l'escalader pour s'assoir dessus, au non, ce n'était plus de son age, et bien tant pis. Il se tint fièrement sur le rondin de bois , dos a l'église, prêt a fuir, encore, et fouilla énergiquement dans ses poche. Il en sortit l'objet temps désiré, ouvrit la boite et s'alluma une autre cigarette. Il ne se souvenait pas pourquoi exactement il avait acheter un paquet il y a une semaine, et pourquoi depuis toute a journée il les enchainait, du moins a part le mariage, évidement...

Il s'exerçait a fumer lentement depuis déjà 5 minutes, quand un main lui attrapa la cigarette pour la jeter par terre.

« Jack, arrêtez vos bêtises maintenant! »

Il se tourna surpris pour voir un autre général, arborant deux étoiles tout aussi brillantes.

« Jacob, c'est le mariage de votre fille! »

Il avait essayé d'avoir un air surpris , mais quand Jacob secoua la tête il ne dit plus rien

« Je lui ai fait signe que je revenait dans 5 minutes.. Maintenant ça suffit Jack, vous ne voyez pas que vous êtes en train de gâchez vos vies! »

« Vos ? »

Cette fois il fut vraiment surpris.

« Oui jack, vos vie, je suis sur que Sam serait bien plus heureuse a vos coté, je ne lui ai rien dit, car je considère qu'elle est assez grand pour faire ses choix, mais j'ai vu ses sourires, j'ai vu le doute, et vous jack avez vous vu votre tête ? »

Les mot s'était fait plus fort, comme sa voie au fur et a mesure qu'il parlait. Puis il y eu un silence, un très lourd silence, partagé entre colère et abandon. Puis il repris la paroles d'un ton terriblement calme.

« vous l'avez dit, elle a fait ses choix, si j'avais voulu agir il aurait fallu que je m'y prenne plus tôt, je ne vais pas tout gâcher maintenant. »

« tu l'aime Jack ? »

Il n'avait pas vu Cassie derrière le vieux général, elle paraissait incroyablement troublé, dans sa magnifique robe pastel. Se dernier se retourna tout aussi surpris, mais aucune réponse ne vint.

« j'ai dit a Sam que je ne tarderait pas... »

Jacob se retourna pour rejoindre la belle chapelle, et il se retrouva avec Cassandra qui n'avait pas détourné son regard de lui.

« Es ce que tu l'aime jack ? »

Il la regarda sans broncher , puis lui indiqua de venir prendre place a coté de lui.

« oui »

Il se surpris lui même d'avoir répondu si ouvertement, mais il s'agissait de Cassie, elle était comme sa fille. Il baissa la tête, et sentit un fine main se frayer un passage dans la sienne.

« Je le savait... jack ?»

Il se retourna vers elle pour voir un larme rouler le long de sa joue, il l'essuya d'une main, mais la jeune fille fondit dans ses bras.

« Oh Jack, ca n'aurait pas du finir comme cela, je sais qu'elle t'aime aussi, je l'ai toujours sur, je ne comprend pas.. »

« Cassie, Sam avait besoin d'une vrai vie, on ne peut pas lui en vouloir pour ca »

Elle redressa la tête , presque fâchée.

« Mais pourquoi pas avec toi bon sang! »

Il lui sourit, sa première défense était revenu face a tout l'amour qu'il lisait dans les yeux de la jeune femme.

« Qui voudrait d'une vieux général presque a la retraite! »

Elle le tapa a l'épaule et abdiqua, terriblement déçue.

« N'a-telle pas besoin de sa demoiselle d'honneur ?»

« Non jack, elle en a d'autre, moi je reste avec toi! »

Il sourit « bien »

Il sortit a nouveau une cigarette sous l'air désapprobateur de Cassandra

« Quoi ? Tu en veut aussi une ? »

Elle se contenta de sourire, et il restèrent la en silence, lui fumant sa cigarette, et elle observant le gâchis qu'était ce mariage a ses yeux.

« Je vais y allez Cassie, retourne a l'intérieur »

« Mais ... »

Il lui fit signe de se taire avec son doigt et elle obtempéra.

« Ne t'inquiète pas! Je rentre juste a la maison. »

Elle ne dit plus rien, et l'observa partir vers sont gros 4x4. Il avait changé, ne paraissait plus droit, plus si indestructible à ses yeux, non , il était abimé aujourd'hui.

Il était tard, et les bières qu'il enfilait depuis avant ne lui faisait encore aucune effet. Il avait allumé la télé pour regarder une rediffusion des Simpson mais n'arrivait pas a suivre. Il se sentait si faible, si mal. A cette heure ci elle devait surement s'appeler Madame Samantha Shanahan, ou Carter- Shanahan... Il devaient surement faire la fête depuis quelques heure maintenant, connaissant Daniel il devait déjà dansé sur une table sous l'œil bienveillant de Teal'c, Sam rayonnerai, et ce Peter serait surement a l'heure qu'il est l'homme le plus heureux du monde.. Bon sang.

Des coup a la porte le firent sortir de ses sombre pensé. Qui pouvait bien venir a cette heure la ? Avec la pluie torrentiel qui était venu s'abattre après la cérémonie ne conseillait a personne de sortir.

Il alla ouvrir et fut alarmé en voyant les yeux rouges de la jeune femme, qui pour la deuxième fois de la journée se jeta dans ses bras

« Cassie! Qu'es ce qui se passe ? Tu ne devait pas être a la fête? »

Il était soudain très inquiet. Mais la jeune fille ne répondit pas, submerger pas ses sanglots.

« Bon sang rentre, tu est trempée! »

Ses cheveux imbibait d'eau se collait a lui, et la jeune femme grelotait dans ses bras.

« Vient on va te chercher quelques chose de sec. »

Elle se contenta d'acquiescer de la tête. Et Il la traina jusqu'à la salle de bain, oui il lui ramener de quoi se sécher et se changer, avant de la laisser avec une bise sur le front. Il descendit lentement les escalier, troubler par cette étrange découverte. S'était-il passé quelques chose la bas ? On l'aurait avertit...

Elle descendit vingts minutes plus tard et il ne put s'empêcher de rire face a son accoutrement. Son pantalon a lui, trois fois trop grand, et le tee-shirt qui n'arrangeait rien a la chose.

Elle vint immédiatement se blottir contre lui sur le canapé.

« J'ai fait une bêtise jack.. »

Il se redressa immédiatement

« Qu'es ce qu'il s'est passé Cass ? »

Les larme inondèrent a nouveau ses jolis yeux. « Cass .. ? »

« Quand tu est partit, je suis retourné dans la chapelle , et quand le prête a demandé si quelqu'un s'opposait a se mariage.. Je... »

« Bon dieux Cassie... »

Il la serra contre lui, un peu reconnaissant de ce qu'elle avait fait puis lui, mais surtout il compris sa détresse, elle adorait Sam. Il frotta doucement son dos pour calmer les hoquets que lui provoquait ses sanglots.

« Je lui ai dit qu'elle faisait une bêtise, que Pete n'était pas pour lui... la salle a commencé a râlé, il y avait tellement de paire de yeux contre moi, et surtout ce de Sam. Elle m'en voulait tellement... »

Il soupira « Elle te pardonnera déjà Cassie, tu sais a quel point elle tient a toi.. »

« Elle est partit Jack, elle les a tous laissé en plan, et je crois que sans Teal'c et Daniel ils se seraient tous jeté sur moi... »

IL la sera un peu plus fort.

« Ne t'inquiète pas ma puce, si l'un deux t'aurais fait du mal il aurait été désintégré par un extra-terrestre un archéologue et quelques militaires! »

Elle souris, et cela le rassura un peu. Au bout d'une bonne demi heure elle s'était endormis. Il l'allongea sur le canapé et la couvrit du mieux qu'il put, s'assurant qu'elle n'aurait pas froid. Il s'installa dans le fauteuil et regarda a nouveau la télé. Reprenant un nouvelle bouteille et son vieux paquet de cigarette. Cette manie l'avait repris et ne le lâchait plus. Il n'avait plus de réel raison de faire attention a sa santé. Pourtant les paroles de Cassandra la laissèrent perplexe. Il alla ouvrir la fenêtre pour a nouveau retrouver sa place. Elle était partit, pourquoi faire ? Elle avait laissé tomber toute la cérémonie. Ce n'était pas une décision qu'on prenait a la légère, peut être les mots de Cassie l'avait-elle bouleversé... Elle était aussi comme sa fille.

Se mariage ne la rendait-il pas pleinement heureuse ? Il se leva soudain, prenant son téléphone. Il sonna a quelques reprise dans le vide et tomba finalement sur la voie de l'archéologue.

« Daniel ? »

« Jack, bon sang! Qu'es-ce ce que vous foutez! Vous êtes ou ? »

Jack fut surpris par l'agitation de son amis.

« Je suis rentré chez moi, Cassie est la et je ... »

« Bon dieu, Teal'c! On a retrouvé Cassandra! » Jack avait compris qu'il ne lui parlait plus , mais a l'assemblait qui semblait s'agiter derrière.

« Daniel qu'es ce qui se passe ? »

« Sam est partie, tout le monde la cherche, ainsi qu'on cherchait Cassie, Jack , elle semblait assez bouleversée et .. »

« C'est bon Daniel, je pense savoir ou elle se trouve. »

Il raccrocha sans attendre les paroles du jeune archéologue et se précipita dehors, saisissant sa veste au passage. Il ne pleuvait plus, s'était déjà un bon point.

Il ne pris pas ça voiture et se mit a courir le long du trottoir, elle n'était pas loin. Du moins si elle l'attendait pour un peu de réconfort elle serait la bas, et sinon c'est qu'elle préférerai surement être seule.

Au bout de 5 voir 10 minute de courses il bifurqua vers la foret, descendant un fossé le long de la route pour prendre un tout petit chemin escarpé. Il fonça a travers les arbres, slalomant pour les éviter, puis longea le petit ruisseau qui coulait mélodieusement a ses coté. Il arriva enfin a son but. Le pont de boit s'étendait exagérément au dessus du petit cour d'eau, et elle était la, sa robe blanche contrastant avec la verdure de la foret et bois qui l'entourait. Il s'approcha doucement et s'arrêta quand elle se retourna vers lui. Elle avait pleurée , son maquillage n'en démentait pas, mais pourtant elle était toujours aussi magnifique..

« Je me demandais quand es-ce que vous alliez venir! »

Elle était en colère, contre lui ? Ses cheveux étaient maintenant collé a sa peau, légèrement retombé surement a cause de sa fuite. Elle grelottait et comme par réflexe il s'approcha pour poser sa veste sur ses épaules. Elle ne broncha pas continuant d'observer les ruisseau vers lequel elle s'était a nouveau retournée, appuyer sur le barrière.

« Qu'es ce qui vous a pris mon générale ? »

Il releva la tête surpris, et ne sut que répondre, elle repris la parole très vite.

« Vous pensiez a quoi ? Vous pensiez que j'allais vous attendre jusqu'à mes 60 ans, abandonnant l'idée d'avoir le moindre enfant, et une maison, du moins … une vie a l'extérieur de cette fichu base! Pourquoi vous lui avez dit ca! Pourquoi vous n'êtes pas rester assis sur votre banc, ou plutôt pourquoi êtes vous venu? Pour tout gâcher! Il n'y a rien entre nous Jack! Rien du tout depuis toute ces année! Il ne s'est rien passé et .. Vous en avez décidé ainsi! »

« Carter vous... »

« A non, ne venez pas me dire que vous êtes mon supérieur et que je n'ai pas a vous parler de la sorte, parce que pour un supérieur vous avez fait du beau travail aujourd'hui! »

« Mais bon sang carter! Que me reprochez vous! »

Elle se retourna vers lui les yeux grand ouvert, les poing serrés.

« Cassandra est venu a l'intérieur, me disant que vous étiez dehors, que vous êtes partie parce que je faisait n'importe quoi! Et .. »

« je n'ai jamais voulut ca, Cassie est venu pendant que je parlait a Jacob et .. »

« Alors pourquoi êtes vous sortit en plein milieu, devant tout le monde ! Leurs faisant tous pensé que je faisait une bêtise et que j'étais le tyran de l'histoire! »

Il ne réussi pas a répondre, les mots qui auraient du sortir ne lui ressemblaient pas.

« Je ne voulait pas me faire voir Carter.. »

Elle rit amèrement.

« Pour un générale de l'armé de l'air, des commando spéciaux, vous avez déjà réussi a être plus discret que ca! »

Elle soupira et se retourna a nouveau vers le ruisseau.

Au bout de 5 minute d'un silence pesant, et surement étant plus calme elle se retourna brusquement.

« Mon général qu'es ce que vous faite ? »

Il la regarda surpris, puis compris qu'elle parlait de la cigarette qu'il avait inconsciemment allumé.

« Oh, ca .. »

Il ne sut quoi dire, et le regretta quand il vit les larmes monter dans ses yeux. Elle secoua la tête, permettant au barrage de se brisé, et elle fixa son regard dans le sien.

« Depuis quand vous ... »

Il soupira gène, et retira l'objet de sa bouche après avec inspiré le poison une fois.

« Heu.. ca va faire une semaine. »

Elle semblait soudain tellement bouleversé, et il vit dans son regard légèrement perdu que son cerveau marchai a 100 a l'heure. Il s'avança doucement vers elle, et jeta la cigarette de sorte qu'elle le vois bien.

« C'est a cause de moi ? »

Et voilà la culpabilité dans son visage, le seul endroit ou il ne voulait pas la voir.

« Non non carter, je ne peut pas vous reprocher d'avoir voulut épousé quelqu'un, surtout si c'est quelqu'un de bien! »

« Mais je vous ai demandé votre avis, et ... »

Il sortit les main de ses poche, dans lesquelles elles s'étaient naturellement cachés.

« Et je n'avais aucun droit de vous empêcher d'avoir une vie ... »

« Pourquoi pas avec vous? »

Il y eu un grand silence, comment répondre a cette question en quelques mots, comment répondre a une question a la quel il n'avaient jamais pu trouver une solution?

« Vous méritez bien mieux Carter, un mariage, avec ce flic ou n'importe quel autre type normal »

elle s'approcha de lui , pour se retrouver a quelques centimètres.

« Si votre logique est ainsi faite, tellement sur que ca doit se passer comme ca, pourquoi avez vous du quitter la chapelle ? »

Elle avait compris il le savait, elle voulait juste l'entendre le dire, l'entendre parler, mais lui ne s'en sentait pas capable...

« Mon général... »

« Je ne pouvait plus le supporter, je pensait que je pourrais , mais non, je me suis un peu surestimé »

La colère dans ses yeux bleu était revenue, elle serra les point qu'elle frappa sur sa poitrine a lui, d'un geste désespéré.

« Mais bon sang, pourquoi n'avez vous rien dit! »

Elle recula de quelques pas, pour se retourner, balançant ses bras dans un geste d'abandon. Elle le regarda a nouveau puis dans un soupir retourna a sa contemplation.

Elle le sentit s'approcher.

« Quelle vie auriez vous avec moi carter ? Vous n'avez pas idée de ce que je suis, de ce qui me suit »

Elle se retourna, des éclaires dans les yeux

« Vous ne pensiez pas que je pourrais prendre la décision par moi même! J'ai aussi des fantômes, un passé! »

« Vous ne comprenez pas .. »

Il allait abandonner , elle le sentait, mais s'arrêter la revenait a tout abandonner.

« expliquez moi ... »

IL hésita longtemps, elle le voyait , rentré puis sortir ses mains, ouvrir la bouche pour la refermer, pour finalement passé une main sur son visage, comme il le faisait souvent.

La vie passe, et je n'ai rien vu passer

La vie passe, je n'ai fait que l'emprunter

Le temps passe, Je n'ai pas su l'arrêter

Et j'ai simplement envie d'aimer

« Carter.. »

« oui je sais, les mots ne sont pas votre tasse de thé, mais quitter mon mariage ca ne l'est pas pour moi non plus! »

Elle vit sa mâchoire se contracter, elle le poussait a bout, mais quel autre choix avait-elle ?

« Je n'ai rien a vous offrir! »

« Je suis sure que si! »

« Je suis trop vieux, je suis plus aussi en forme que votre Shanahan »

« Vous avez une si piètre image de vous.. »

Les réplique fusaient rapidement, elle ne lâcherait pas, plus maintenant.

« Mais bon sang, Sam! Qu'es ce que vous me trouver, j'ai ruiner ma vie il y a une dizaine d'année, je me suis sauver de ce fichu mariage pour vous foutre la paix! »

« Mais c'est vous que j'aime, jack! »

Le silence retomba lourdement, brusquement. Elle avait craqué, elle. Le jeu du chat de la souris s'était achevé par sa défaite. Une défaite ?

Son visage se décomposa, son armure, son masque, elle lut dans ses yeux une incompréhension qu'elle n'avait que vu que très rarement.

Toutes ces dernières semaine défilaient dans son regards, et avait qu'il ai pu sortir de son mutisme elle s'était accroché a lui pour l'embrasser, un baiser volé, passionné, et lui ne fit que répondre, comme désespéré, tentant de tout transmettre dans ce baiser qui pouvait semblé acharné.

Elle pleurait, et lui s'agrippait a elle. Il ne se détachèrent que de longues second après, lui un main toujours dans ses cheveux, front contre front.

« Je suis désolé carter.. »

Il l'embrassa a nouveau, il n'avait été qu'un simple idiot.


End file.
